


Euphoria - Loveina M. - Wattpad

by loveina04



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Crush, F/M, Heartthrob, High School, Hot guys, Humor, Jealousy, Rich Kid, Romance, bad boy, boy nest door, teen, teenromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveina04/pseuds/loveina04
Summary: If you had to choose between your long time crush and your best friend, whose love would you accept?*****************************Sam, short for Samara, is very beyond un-ordinary. As childish it may sound, she dreams of living a happily ever after with her destined one.Yet, when her perfect plan of confession to her crush went almost smoothly, her childhood best friend stepped in between the two, all in the name of his purest love for Sam.Jealousy, betrayal and even violence - Both guys were all prepared for anything to fight for Samara's heart. Confused and swayed by abrupt actions of both boys, who will be Sam's choice and who will bear a burning rejection?Discover a roller coaster of emotions, all for finding true love.
Relationships: Samara/Adam/Aiden





	Euphoria - Loveina M. - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> If you had to choose between your long time crush and your best friend, whose love would you accept?
> 
> *****************************  
> Sam, short for Samara, is very beyond un-ordinary. As childish it may sound, she dreams of living a happily ever after with her destined one. 
> 
> Yet, when her perfect plan of confession to her crush went almost smoothly, her childhood best friend stepped in between the two, all in the name of his purest love for Sam.
> 
> Jealousy, betrayal and even violence - Both guys were all prepared for anything to fight for Samara's heart. Confused and swayed by abrupt actions of both boys, who will be Sam's choice and who will bear a burning rejection?
> 
> Discover a roller coaster of emotions, all for finding true love.

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Euphoria - Loveina M. - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aries Season!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)
    * [#ReadTogether Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/885332721)
    * [#ReadTogether Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/891902062)
    * [#ReadTogether Young Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/896342964)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F178165798-euphoria%3Futm_content%3Dshare_info%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_source%3Dweb)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F178165798-euphoria%3Futm_content%3Dshare_info%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_source%3Dweb)   


  
  


# Euphoria 

  
  
149 Reads   
  
23 Votes   
4 Part Story   


  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/piechart04)   
**By[piechart04](https://www.wattpad.com/user/piechart04)**   
  
Ongoing -  Updated 16 hours ago  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F178165798-euphoria%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Euphoria+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F178165798-euphoria%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178165798-256-k311991.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23romance+If+you+had+to+choose+between+your+long+time+crush+and+your+best+friend%2C+whose+love+would+you+accept%3F%0A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%0ASam%2C+short+for+Samara%2C+is+very+beyond+un-ordinary.+As+childish+it+may+sound%2C+she+dreams+of+living+a+happily+ever+after+with+her+destined+one.+%0AYet%2C.when+her+perfect+pla...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F178165798-euphoria%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178165798&caption=%3Cb%3EEuphoria%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F178165798-euphoria%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0AIf+you+had+to+choose+between+your+long+time+crush+and+your+best+friend%2C+whose+love+would+you+accept%3F%0A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%2A%0ASam%2C+short+for+Samara%2C+is+very+beyond+un-ordinary.+As+childish+it+may+sound%2C+she+dreams+of+living+a+happily+ever+after+with+her+destined+one.+%0AYet%2C.when+her+perfect+plan+of+confession+to+her+crush+went+almost+smoothly%2C+her+childhood+best+friend+stepped+in+between+the+two%2C+all+in+the+name+of+his+purest+love+for+Sam.%0AJealousy%2C+betrayal+and+even+violence+-+Both+guys+were+all+prepared+for+anything+to+fight+for+Samara%27s+heart.+Confused+and+swayed+by+abrupt+actions+of+both+boys%2C+who+will+be+Sam%27s+choice+and+who+will+bear+a+burning+rejection%3F%0ADiscover+a+rollercoaster+of+emotions%2C+all+for+finding+true+love.&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cromance%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F178165798-euphoria&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F178165798-euphoria%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178165798)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Euphoria&body=Euphoria%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F178165798-euphoria%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[ Read ](https://www.wattpad.com/876899761-euphoria-prologue)




  
New Reading List  


## 
    
    
    If you had to choose between your long time crush and your best friend, whose love would you accept?
    
    *****************************
    Sam, short for Samara, is very beyond un-ordinary. As childish it may sound, she dreams of living a happily ever after with her destined one. 
    
    Yet,.when her perfect plan of confession to her crush went almost smoothly, her childhood best friend stepped in between the two, all in the name of his purest love for Sam.
    
    Jealousy, betrayal and even violence - Both guys were all prepared for anything to fight for Samara's heart. Confused and swayed by abrupt actions of both boys, who will be Sam's choice and who will bear a burning rejection?
    
    Discover a rollercoaster of emotions, all for finding true love.

  * bestfriends
  * betrayal
  * boynextdoor
  * crush
  * heartbreak
  * heartthrob
  * highschool
  * hotboys
  * hotguys
  * humor
  * jealousy
  * richkids
  * romance
  * teen
  * teenromance



  * Table of Contents
  * Details



  * [ Prologue ](https://www.wattpad.com/876899761-euphoria-prologue)
  * [ Hot Tempered ](https://www.wattpad.com/693163386-euphoria-hot-tempered)
  * [ Oh Boy! ](https://www.wattpad.com/694146789-euphoria-oh-boy)
  * [ A 'blessed' morning ](https://www.wattpad.com/876792343-euphoria-a-%27blessed%27-morning)



## Get notified when **Euphoria** is updated

  
Facebook Google   


  


OR 

  
Username Username  


  
E-mail E-mail  


  
Password Password

  
Show  


  
Birthday

  
Month

Month  
Jan  
Feb  
Mar  
Apr  
May  
Jun  
Jul  
Aug  
Sep  
Oct  
Nov  
Dec

  
Day

Day  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10  
11  
12  
13  
14  
15  
16  
17  
18  
19  
20  
21  
22  
23  
24  
25  
26  
27  
28  
29  
30  
31

  
Year

Year  
2020  
2019  
2018  
2017  
2016  
2015  
2014  
2013  
2012  
2011  
2010  
2009  
2008  
2007  
2006  
2005  
2004  
2003  
2002  
2001  
2000  
1999  
1998  
1997  
1996  
1995  
1994  
1993  
1992  
1991  
1990  
1989  
1988  
1987  
1986  
1985  
1984  
1983  
1982  
1981  
1980  
1979  
1978  
1977  
1976  
1975  
1974  
1973  
1972  
1971  
1970  
1969  
1968  
1967  
1966  
1965  
1964  
1963  
1962  
1961  
1960  
1959  
1958  
1957  
1956  
1955  
1954  
1953  
1952  
1951  
1950  
1949  
1948  
1947  
1946  
1945  
1944  
1943  
1942  
1941  
1940  
1939  
1938  
1937  
1936  
1935  
1934  
1933  
1932  
1931  
1930  
1929  
1928  
1927  
1926  
1925  
1924  
1923  
1922  
1921

By clicking below, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://www.wattpad.com/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy).

Already a Wattpad member? [Sign in.](https://www.wattpad.com/login)

[Forgot password?](https://www.wattpad.com/forgot?nextUrl=/story/178165798-euphoria?utm_content=share_info&utm_medium=email&utm_source=web)

window.addEventListener('DOMContentLoaded', function() {window.wattpad.utils.loadHbAd({placements: {'storylanding_top-1588494548316': {siteId: 1025452,networkId: 9660, zoneId: 185196, adTypes: {"5":[300,250]},htSlotName: 'storylanding_top', targeting: {"storyRating":1,"category":4,"language":1,"storyId":"178165798"}}}});}, {once:true});

  
  
# **646** in **sliceoflife**   
[See all rankings](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178165798-euphoria/rankings)   


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F178165798-euphoria%3Futm_content%3Dshare_info%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_source%3Dweb)   


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/187582926-am-i-married)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/187582926-am-i-married)

[ Am I Married? 1.9M74.1K6.2K
    
    
    Book cover credit <a class="on-user-mention" href="/user/paintedaisys">@paintedaisys</a> 
            ............
            Eighteen years old, Sanaya Frances was finding ways to earn more money in order to pay her college tuition fee. She got a c...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/187582926-am-i-married)

  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"group.178165798.similar":{"data":[{"id":"187582926","title":"Am I Married?","voteCount":74180,"readCount":1967126,"commentCount":6231,"user":{"name":"ficrom","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ficrom.128.261877.jpg"},"description":"Book cover credit @paintedaisys \n............\n\nEighteen years old, Sanaya Frances was finding ways to earn more money in order to pay her college tuition fee. She got a chance to work as a house cook for Hobsons - one of the richest families in New York City. At the job interview, she found that Hobsons's second son, Ashar Hobsons was getting married within a month. \n\nOn the wedding day, Samara Elizabeth disappeared, asked Sanaya to be at her place until she returns, with a veil on her face, so that no one can find out. She returned, but it was too late, the rings were already exchanged.\n\nAt the age of twenty-five, business tycoon, Ashar Hobsons was managing one-third of his family business with wisdom. He was hot, good looking with a touch of generosity in his personality. He was happily getting married to Samara Elizabeth, not out of love. Samara was his childhood friend and this marriage was beneficial for Hobson's enterprise. Those reasons were enough to make Ashar choose Samara as his life partner. \n\n But, he was fooled on his wedding day. Ashar was utterly unaware that the girl who was taking wedding vows with him was not his fiancée, but a teenager he barely remembered. He was someone who got angry rarely, but how was he going to react when he would get to know that he got married to some unknown girl?\n\n\n\nCopyright © 2019\n\n\n(The book is under editing. You would find chapters missing because they would be taken down for editing. Read at your own risk. However, the missing chapters will be back in next few days. Once the book will be revised, I'll notify you.)","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/187582926-256-k448354.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/187582926-am-i-married","numParts":60,"isPaywalled":false}]}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.userRegion = 'South Dakota';  
wattpad.currentYear = '2020';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"ADS_PROMETHEUS_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"CAN_VIEW_CCPA":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"STORY_PLANNER_TRANSLATED":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false,"ADS_METRICS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","data":{"story_id":null,"contest_submission":{"contest":"","submitted_t":0,"language":"","award_category":"","subgenre":"","subgenre_secondary":"","sexual_content":"","is_exclusive":true,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"opportunities":[],"authors_msg":"","plot_details":{"summary":"","logline":""}}}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"%s Read":["","%s Reads"],"%s Vote":["","%s Votes"],"%s Part Story":[""],"By":[""],"First published:":[""],"Ongoing":[""],"Updated":[""],"Read":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Table of Contents":[""],"Details":[""],"Start Reading":[""],"Be part of a global community of readers and writers, all connected through the power of story.":[""],"By clicking below, you agree to Wattpad's <a href='/terms'>Terms of Service</a> and <a href='/privacy'>Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Username":[""],"E-mail":[""],"Password":[""],"Birthday":[""],"We ask for your date of birth so you can have the right Wattpad experience for your age.":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Sign in.":[""],"Forgot password?":[""],"Facebook":[""],"Google":[""],"Show":[""],"Month":[""],"Day":[""],"Year":[""],"#%1$s in %2$s":[""],"See all rankings":[""],"All Rights Reserved":[""],"Report this story":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"%1$s by %2$s":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Log in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


End file.
